A Lawlu Fanfiction- Allies
by Zanroc
Summary: A series of stories surrounding the relationship between Trafalgar law and Monkey D Luffy. Contains Yaoi (MalexMale) and some lemon in later chapters don't like don't watch :D. Also contains a bit of FrankyxRobin and a nice bit of ZoroxSanji. I do not own the One piece story or any of its characters. Send me reviews and stuffffffffff
1. Chapter 1- Allies

Chapter I- Allies

Shortly after defeating and capturing Caesar clown and leaving maniacal island of Punk Hazard, the straw hat crew, now accompanied by the Shichibukia, Trafalgar law, their new ally (And according to Luffy, their friend) are embarking onwards to the island ruled by Doflamingo named Dressrosa to destroy the SMILE factory and trade Caesar to Doflamingo In an attempt to kill the Yonko, Kiado.

Law whom is not yet accustomed to living on a ship as maniacal as the Thousand Sunny is having difficulty being comfortable around his new allies, due to the fact he does not entirely trust them.

**-Law's Perspective-**

'This crew is very odd, they seem very…friendly with each other'.

Law thought, as he observed the several crewmates on the ship 'I must make a note of these people to avoid confusion' Law walked to the seat that backed onto the Sunny's main mast and sat down 'Now then, Nico robin-ya seems to be in a relationship with the large robotic man with the speedo and the odd hair. Most of the other crew seem to be single but on good terms with each other, Black foot-ya and Roronoa-ya have a blatant distaste for each other.. However…. Straw hat-ya he is single but I can put my finger on why, he is very cute an…..wait…he's cute? Is he? Can guys be cute?...uh…I need to sleep'.

**-Luffy's Perspective-**

"Sannnjjiiiiiiiiiiii…" Luffy tugged on sanji's sleeve "I'm Hunngryyyyyyy….when can we eat?"

"I'm going to cook dinner right now Luffy" Sanji said, brushing Luffy's hand off of his sleeve.

"But I'm Hungry now! Why can't the food be ready now?"

'Uhhhh I'm bored what can I do until dinner' Luffy glanced around the ship until his eyes came to see Law sitting on the bench 'I know! I'll show tra-guy around the ship!' Luffy thought while running over to his new ally.

"Heeeyy! Traffy!' Luffy said, smiling at Law

"Yeah? What is it Straw hat-ya?" Law said

"I'm Bored…..Can I show you round the sunny?" Luffy asked while grinning

**-Law's Perspective-**

'Show me round? What's he up to? I guess I'll just play along'

"Sure thing, Luffy-ya" Law said, Standing up "Lead the way"

-A while later-

"Hold on Luffy-ya" Law said after being shown the Men's dormitory "In the Sleeping quarters…there were only 6 beds….So where do I sleep?"

Luffy turned to face Law "Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you, well because we only have 6 beds and I have my own quarters with a big bed we all thought you would sleep in the same bed as me, I hope you don't mind".

Law's face burned bright red at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as luffy.

"Oh….yeah... um that's fine I guess I'll see you later then" Law quickly walked away, face bright red.

'Oh shit….why does sleeping in the same bed as luffy-ya make me feel so…weird….am I…gay…..I guess I might be….I never really been interested in women or anything…I guess I could be…it's going to be weird later'

"OIIII ALL YOU GUYS COME HERE DINNERS READY" Sanji shouted.

Law watched as Luffy's face sprang into a smile as food was mentioned he, the long nosed man and tanuki-ya all sprang up and ran to the table cheering, Nico robin and the Cyborg man walked towards the table holding hands, leaving Roronoa to walk there followed by Law.

Law however noticed what others didn't, he saw Zoro wink at Sanji.

'Hmmm…Winking at people are you Roronoa-ya…Interesting'

After a long and chaotic dinner, law was about to leave the room when he spotted luffy alone doing the dishes.

'Hmmmm…maybe I should help him' Law thought as he wandered over to luffy.

"Hey Luffy-ya, need any help?"

**-Luffy's Perspective-**

"Sure thing! Thanks Traffy!" Luffy said Grinning at law

Luffy and Law began the process of washing and drying the dishes. Until the moment when their hands touched in the sink, they both stared at each other and went crimson red.

"Wow...you're cute when you blush" Luffy said laughing

Law stopped dead "I'm what?!"

"You're cute!" Luffy said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say, then he giggled and ran off, while Law was still frozen to the spot.

**-Law's Perspective-**

'He thinks….I'm cute?

'Hmmm I wonder what will happen later when were in bed?' law thought grinning

He wandered out onto the main deck of the ship, most had gone to bed. However law's eye caught sight of two shadows near the front of the ship, he walked closer to see who it was, the faint light from the embers of cigarette glowed in the blackness of the night.

'Who is it?' Law thought, the moonlight showed Sanji and Zoro leaning on the railing, both staring deep into each other's eyes. 'Ahh…I see' law thought as he walked towards the captains quarters.

**-Zoro's Perspective-**

Sanji and Zoro both stood staring into each other's eyes.

'I don't know why I like the shitty cook so much…I just don't get it…but I have to do it today….I need to kiss him'

Zoro raised his hand and gently caressed the side of Sanji's face, moving his hand until it was directly holding the back of his head, he slowly leaned in while moving sanji's face in, until their lips touched.

'The moment when my lips touched his, all of time stopped for me, I forgot the time, I forgot all my troubles, hell I even forgot my name, I cared for nothing but to stay like this for all of time.

**-Sanji's Perspective-**

'Then he kissed me'

'I don't know why the Marimo did it, I don't know why I let him, but I did and after he broke the kiss I didn't regret a thing'

"Why?" Sanji asked

"Because I like you idiot" Zoro said grinning

"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji said, smirking. Then he planted another kiss upon his new lover's lips.

**-Law's Perspective-**

After leaving Zoro and Sanji to their own business, Law walked towards the captain's quarters. Upon entering the room he found the room empty so he undressed until he was wearing only boxer shorts and he sat down on the bed, merely a few seconds later a semi-naked luffy came out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey Traffy" Luffy said Smirking

Luffy calmly walked over to the other side of the bed, looked deep into laws eyes.

"Get over here Luffy-ya" Law said, with a grin stretching from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2- Lovers

Chapter II- Lovers

**-Law's Perspective-**

"Get over here Luffy-ya" Law said, with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"What is it law?" Luffy asked, sitting on the bed next to Law

"Earlier, in the kitchen…you said I was cute…" Law said, his eyes locked onto Luffy's

"Yeah, I did! Cus you are!" Luffy said, grinning

'Fuck it, I'm just gona go for it!' Law thought

Law turned to face Luffy, he placed one hand upon Luffy's shoulder and the other on his waist, he gently pulled Luffy onto his lap, not breaking eye contact for even a moment.

After a brief moment, Law leaned in a kissed Luffy on the lips, he held it for a moment, then broke away.

"Traffy?..." Luffy asked his heart still pounding in his chest. "I like you….."

"What do you mean by like?" Law asked, Luffy still sitting on his lap

"I like like you…" Luffy said "Do…you…like me?"

Law pulled Luffy into another kiss "I do"

"So are you my boyfriend now?" Luffy asked

"Yes" Law said smirking

"Ok…..I'm not sure what to do…I've never had a boyfriend before" Luffy admitted

Law picked up Luffy and placed him face up on the bed, Law slowly began to kiss Luffy, he shivered at the touch of Law's lips leading up from his stomach to his neck, Luffy wrapped his arms round Law's neck as Law kissed his neck, he let out a small moan as Law pleasured him.

"Fuck, you're so hot" Law said, sliding his hands down his lovers waist, pulling off his boxers.

"Wha…" Luffy said, with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Relax Luffy" Law said, as he picked up a condom from the pocket of his coat. "I'm not going to hurt you" He quickly slid the condom on and turned Luffy so he was on his hands and knees.

"Are you going to put it in my..." Luffy asked a tremble in his voice.

"Yes, is that okay? Do you want me to?"

"Yeah…I want it"

Luffy let out a squeal of pleasure as Law entered him, this only made Law want him more, as he began to thrust faster and faster.

"OHhhhhhh….FUCK!" Luffy screamed "Tr…Traffy…go….Uh….oh...Faster!" he cried, his face screwed up in an image of absolute pleasure.

"Shhhhhhhh…try not to scream Luffy-ya…the crew might hear us" Law said softly.

"Ahgg…Sorry Traffy…" Luffy managed to say before biting down on his lip to stop him from screaming.

After finishing, Luffy turned over and lay face up on the bed, Law threw away the condom and jumped into the bed next to Luffy, they both put their boxers back on and hopped into the bed, Law wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend and lay still. Luffy in the warm embrace of his new lover soon drifted off to sleep.

**-The next morning-**

**-Luffy's Perspective-**

After awaking from a night of deep and pleasant sleep, Luffy whom had found Law missing from his bed, was saddened to think that it may have been a dream, his experience with his new lover. Luffy stood and walked into the un-suite bathroom to have a shower, took off his boxers and pulled back the shower curtain, he stepped in and immediately bumped into something.

Nearly falling over on the wet shower floor, Law screamed "AHHH" Luffy however grabbed him.

"Thanks Luffy-ya" Law said, he then leaned in to gift his love with a kiss.

"Don't mention it, I was gona have a shower now" Luffy said.

"I'm not done yet, I guess I could help you shower" Law said, smirking.

"Okay" Luffy said, wrapping his arms around Law's neck as they began to kiss.

Luffy gently moaned as Law ran his soap covered hands over Luffy's chest, Luffy turned to face Law, running his index finger down the ridge between Law's abdominals, winning a small moan and a shiver. Law placed one hand on the side of Luffy's face pushing it to the side, licking a spot at the bottom of his neck and licking up and down his neck as Law did this Luffy wrapped his arms round Law and pulled him into an embrace.

**-Later-**

After his shower time with Law, Luffy proceeded to put on his signature jean shorts, red jacket, yellow shash and straw hat. He walked out onto the deck with a huge grin on his face. Noticing it very early, the sun was about to rise and it was still quite dark out. He grabbed a fishing rod and walked to the figurehead of the sunny, after sitting there for a while watching the sun rise not catching anything but a few small fish, he was startled to see Sanji up so early, he was about to ask him when he was going to make breakfast until he noticed someone appeared to be next to Sanji although Luffy couldn't see who it was in the light.

'A mystery person is with Sanji, I'll just keep hidden and watch them'

"Listen…" Sanji said

"Wait!" The stranger said, "Do you feel that? Someone is here" The man vanished and before he knew it Luffy was thrown in the air then pinned to the floor with a black katana to his throat.

"Z...Zo….Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed his eyes wide like the newly risen sun.

"Oh! It's just you Luffy" Zoro said calmly, he stood up, turned and winked at Sanji "See ya later"

Luffy stood looking at Sanji, he then looked at Zoro walking away, his face lit up like he had found some grand prize.

"Why do you look so happy?" Sanji asked

Luffy grinned. "You like him" Then he giggled and ran off.

"WHAT!" Sanji said "How did he all of all people figure it out?!" he whispered.

He grabbed Luffy before he had the chance to escape. "You will tell no-one!"

Luffy grinned in agreement and ran off to find Law.


	3. Chapter 3- Secrets

Chapter III- Secrets

**-Luffy's Perspective-**

Luffy skipped away from the little scene with Zoro and Sanji, chuckling to himself as he thought to himself 'I wonder how long they've been together?', he giggled quietly as he saw Law walking out onto the deck dressed in a black jacket with no undershirt showing off the tattoos that danced across his chest, Luffy with a mischievous grin, snuck up behind Law, Stretching his arms, Luffy wrapped Law in his elasticated arms, taken completely unaware Law screamed in surprise and fell over, Luffy still constricting Law, fell with him.

"LUFFY-YA!" Law screeched as he fell face down onto the floor of the sunny.

Luffy laughed as he and his lover fell to the ground together with a large thump.

"What was that?" Sanji shouted from the kitchen.

"Shit! He'll see us!" Law said "Room!" Activating his abilities Law enveloped the sunny in his control.

"Shambles!" Law swapped himself and Luffy with the sleeping Zoro in the crow's nest.

Sanji appeared out of the kitchen only to see Zoro sleeping on the floor in the middle of the sunny.

**-Law's Perspective-**

"Luffy-ya! You can't go doing things like that!" Law said with a piercing look.

Still giggling from his tumble with Law, he stood up "But it was fun".

"I don't care, you can't just do that, we should keep this a secret" Law said scowling.

Luffy simply grinned wide with eyes closed shut.

Law simply stared at Luffy 'I can't believe how much he reminds me of…..him' law thought, his mind reaching back to the man who saved his life. He didn't care about what luffy just did he simply pulled him into an embrace, squinting his eyes shut to hold back the tears. Luffy sensing Law's tension, instantly thinking he had upset law he gently whispered into his ear "Sorry…" with sadness in his voice.

Law immediate felt guilty for shouting at Luffy like that, despite being an insanely strong pirate with immense stamina and an overpowering will he was surprisingly sensitive.

"Hey…Hey…" Law said, slowly running his hands through Luffy's hair, in an attempt to comfort him, "I'm sorry I shouted at you".

Luffy looking up at Law said "Love you" and pulled his grin.

"I lov-CRASH- The crow's nest exploded as a cannonball smashed into the sunny.

"LAWWW!" Luffy screamed as Law was smacked dead in the chest by a cannonball and flew out of the crow's nest, blood spilling out of his mouth…

(hhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhah…sorry for the long gap between 2-3 I had trouble writing this…:P 4 will be soon…..I promise)


End file.
